


ScareTron

by Panic_fan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADAM ISNT DEAD, F/F, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_fan/pseuds/Panic_fan
Summary: Basically haunted house thing lance is a scaredy bunny and keiths a good boyfriend.There is fluff, i suck at summaries, hope you enjoy it.





	ScareTron

Lance loved Keith, and that was his weakness. You can see the proof because right now he’s standing in his bathroom putting on sparkly light blue eye shadow, that matches his ocean blue eyes, and a bunny ear headband. It was cold but his crop top just worked so perfect with his outfit so he was willing to suffer. He walked out of the bathroom trying to fasten his tail over his light blue skinny jeans. He walked into his bedroom, finished with fastening his tail, and saw Keith in his werewolf costume. His boyfriend’s wolf ears almost blended perfectly with his raven black mullet. Keith didn't need contacts because of his beautiful,natural, galaxy, purple eye color. He was wearing his famous red crop-jacket, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt (Don’t forget his black leather gloves that he never takes off). He had a wolf tail, fangs, and completed the look with black combat boots.”Hey Keith” Lance says while pulling on his sneakers.  
“Hey ready to go yet?” Keith asks him.  
“Now I am.” He says, now finished with tying his shoes.  
“Let’s go meet the group then.” He took lance’s hand as they walked out to the car. They arrived way too fast for lance’s liking, in fact the only reason he’s here is it’s his boyfriend’s birthday. Lance’s mother always told him to stay away from scary places like this, but Keith wanted to go to scaretron. Lance always stayed away from scaretron, it, only came around once a year so it was pretty easy. Scaretron is one of those things where they rent the event center and change it into something. Scaretron just happens to be a haunted house event. They walked up to the ticket booth where Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Romelle, Shiro, and Adam were waiting.  
“Hey guys!” Keith says while walking up to them. Pidge and Hunk had matching witch costumes, Shiro and Adam wore a couples costume, they were both steampunk engineers. Allure and Romelle just put on some elf ears, some face paint under their eyes, and wore some sort of dress-like things. Lance slowly walked up behind Keith, looking like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. He couldn’t stress just how much he hated scary stuff.   
“You okay over there Lance?” Hunk asked looking concerned. Everyone turned to him looking concerned too. He just nodded and grabbed onto Keith holding him tighter than Keith thought possible.The whole group knew he didn't do well with scary, so they didn't push it, and let him be. They bought the tickets and walked towards the entrance, all the while Lance was holding onto Keith like he was his lifeline.When they got to the entrance lance was shaking, partly from the cold (although Keith told him he should’ve worn a hoodie instead of his crop top).   
“ I don’t know if i can do this.”Said Lance slowly, still hanging onto Keith.   
“It’s ok babe, I got you,”Keith says while turning a holding him in his arms.  
“Can the two cuddly gays please catch up with the rest of us!” Pidge shouts from just inside the doors.Keith looked at lance to check if he was okay, Lance nodded and they walked through the doors of scaretron hand in hand.  
About halfway through the room Lance had already screamed about ten times, and climbed Keith like a cat on a tree every time(not that Keith particularly minded). The next room they walked into definitely had a few fog machines, and had loads and loads of Halloween animatronics. Some hung in the air, some crawled around on the ground, and some would lean over so it was your height and scream. It must’ve cost a fortune for everything just in this part. A giant clown leaned over a few seconds after they entered the room, earning another scream from Lance.The group followed the path taped on the floor, all through the room Pidge, Lance, Adam, or Romelle would jump. At the very end there were some very bloody and realistic animatronics, Lance swears he saw keith jump a little, but he was to busy screaming to notice much. After they got out Lance was still clinging onto Keith, Adam was holding Shiro’s hand, and Allura was holding an almost shaking Romelle.  
“Well what now?” Shiro asks as they’re standing outside of scaretron, about to get into their cars.  
“Maybe Keith should decide, it’s his birthday after all.” Hunk suggested. They all look towards where Keith and Lance were standing.  
“We could go get something to eat.” He said. They all got some food, and they decided to all go home for the night.   
“Bye!” They all shouted and got into their cars. On the way home Lance still looked pretty shaken up from scaretron,so the second he stepped out of the car Keith was right there. Keith held Lances hand all the way inside, and when they sat down on the couch. Keith cuddled Lance on the couch while they were watching some silly TV show to calm him down from the previous events of the day.  
Lance loves his boyfriend he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic so no hate plz. thanks for reading!


End file.
